iHate Carly Shay
by rebels37
Summary: After iSpeed Date in Sam's PoV. except Freddie has a twin sister who is back from a specials chool after she and Sam got in trouble a few years back and is going to get SAm and Freddie together.
1. Chapter 1

SAMS POV!

I had worked so hard to make this night perfect. Those two cheerleaders had asked him but he waited. Giving me enough time to pay them to ask someone else. He went to the dance with Magic Malika, so he was destined to have a bad time. Leaving me to tell him how I feel and make his night better. I knew where he was going to be and when, the one thing I wasn't expecting was my best friend with her arms around my man, my Freddie. I Samantha Jane Puckett wasn't one to lose, definitely not to Carly Shay.

But I did. Her kissed her, I watched it happen. And it took all I the energy I could muster to make it back to the Bushwell Plaza where I collapsed in my tears on the stairs. Not even Lewbert would interrupt me.

"here take a Kleenex." Except for her. Who was she to help me. Couldn't she see I didn't want help. I had heard her enter and ask Lewbert for a key. Why didn't she just pass me like everyone else did. I looked up. She was generally pretty. Very all American girl, with light brown hair and green eyes. She wore a field hockey jersey and ripped jeans and white converses with writing all over them.

"Who are you?" I asked. Later realizing how rude I sounded but at that moment I really didn't care.

"I'm Carter Benson." Carter? Carter Lynn Benson? Carter had been my best friend ever since kindergarten. We had gotten into a little trouble in seventh grade leading to for me a summer in jail and for her two years at a special school for musically gifted kids with not so perfect records.

I stood up and gave her a giant hug. Soaking her with my still pouring tears. "I missed you so much!" I whispered in her ear. "I know Sam. I missed you too." She whispered back. The Bushwell's doors opened with a twinkle of the bells.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Freddie ask sharply. At first I thought he was talking to me so I opened my mouth to respond. Then I realized he was talking to his sister.

"I live here remember. Or did you forget like you did in seventh grade."

"I'm sorry if I didn't want to share an apartment with a criminal."

"No, you just threw your little sister to the wolves!"

"ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU MADE BAD DECISIONS!"

"YOU'RE MY FUCKING BIG BROTHER, YOUR SUPPOSED TO HELP ME WHEN I DO MAKE FUCKING BAD DESCIONS!"

They stared at eachother for the longest time. I forgot about that night. I never really gave it any thought. After we got caught with Mrs. Briggs car Carter had us taken back to her apartment where she though Freddie would take us. Little did she know that Freddie would do no such thing. Well, at least not for her. Freddie had always been ashamed of Carter, she was smart but not straight A material. She was talented in music but never really gave it any thought. She just kind of lived. So when faced with the chance he took me in and gave Carter to the cops.

That's when my world really exploded as Carter turned to Carly. "Who the fuck are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

SAMS POV!

"Im Carly Shay. Your Brother's Girlfriend." She replied Sweetly. WHOAH! When the Fuck did this happen? But Carter was one step in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Carly Benson. I'm your boyfriends sister." She looked Carly up and down and turned to Freddie. " I didn't know you liked sluts." I looked at Carly more intently and I could see the slut factor now. She had so much make up on you really couldn't see her face and her skirt was so short it was amazing you couldn't see her ass.

" Freddieeee" Carly whined. Why had I never realized how annoying she was? "Your _baby_ sister is being mean to me. Can't we go upstairs and continue what we were doing at Groovy Smoothie?" and she kissed him. Showing off her tongue a little. She thought she was hurting Carter but she was only hurting me.

"Yeah Freddie you might want to take her upstairs, her ass might freeze off with nothing covering it." Someone said I wasn't sure whom. But then it dawned on me. _**I **_said it. I just dissed my 'best friend' like that. Carly stood there mouth agape.

"I don't feel like you know who I am yet." Carter said sweetly to Carly. "See, I'm the original you. I'm Freddie's twin sister. Sams best friends and iCarly was my idea. Sam and I got into a little trouble a few years back and I was shipped off to a school in New York City for music. But now I'm back and going to Ridgeway with you guys." She hugged my side and helped me up. "Come on Sam I have Freddie's key. Were going upstairs."

CARLYS POV!

What is with this girl? Why does she hate me? And what was with Sam? And why the heck had no one told me about this girl? I turned to Freddie. "Um sweetie. Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

"She's not someone I like to admit I'm related too." He answered simply. He kissed my forehead and lead me upstairs to my apartment. Spencer was out so we headed straight up to the iCarly Studio.

" What did she mean by 'iCarly was my idea?'" he looked away. "Well… babe… um… before the incident Carter went by Carly and she and Sam wanted to be famous so she had the idea of a web show and it was originally called Sam's Ham and other important things but it wasn't catch enough so Sam came up with iCarly." Oh.

CARTERS POV!

I didn't know how to do it any more. I know it sounds so cheesy, but I DID change at school. I can't keep pretending to be this bad ass punk girl who dosnt give a crap cuz the truth is I care so much. I care that my brother hates me. I hate that he hurt my best friend, but most of all I hate that girl with her tongue down my brothers throat. Lets face it in a nutshell I hate two things. 1) I hate the damage I had done before I left. And 2) I hate Carly Shay.


End file.
